mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Patrick Seitz
| birth_place = Riverside, California | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/Writer/Director | alias = | gender = Male | status =Single | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Bleach as Isshin Kurosaki Eureka Seven as Charles Beams Hellsing as Luke Valentine Koi Kaze as Koshiro Saeki Paradise Kiss as Jouji "George" Koizumi | URL = http://www.patrickseitz.com/ | agent = }} Patrick Seitz (born March 17, 1978 in Riverside, California) is an American voice actor, script-adapter and ADR director, primarily known for his work in anime and video games. He has, by his own estimation, worked on over 100 projects since his initial foray into the voiceover industry in 2001 with the Geneon OVA Amazing Nurse Nanako. He has lent his voice to such projects as Bleach, Hellsing and Ouran High School Host Club, Koi Kaze, Paradise Kiss, and Tales of Phantasia. His video game roles include Frederic Chopin in the JRPG Eternal Sonata and Count Dracula in several Castlevania installments. On the other side of the mic, Seitz adapted and directed the English dubs of Girls Bravo, the Kamichu, and OVA Tales of Phantasia, in addition to adapting over 100 episodes of other series, including Zegapain, Hell Girl and Romeo x Juliet. Prior to his current level of involvement in the voiceover industry, Seitz taught English at his high school alma mater, and received a B.A. in Creative Writing and an MFA in Creative Writing and Writing for the Performing Arts (both from UC Riverside). Anime * Amazing Nurse Nanako - Saint * Angel Tales - Rei * Bleach - Isshin Kurosaki, Sentaro Kotsubaki, Akon * Blue Dragon - Homeron the Second, Innkeeper * Boys Be... - Yoshihiko Kenjo * Buso Renkin - Captain Bravo * Code Geass as Rakshata's assistant, JLF Raikou gunner, additional voices * Dangaizer 3 as the Dangaizer * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue - Wong * DearS - Xaki * Ergo Proxy - Raul Creed * Eureka Seven - Charles Beams * Fate/Stay Night - Soichiro Kuzuki * Gankutsuou - Boville * Ghost Talker’s Daydream - Otaguro * Girls Bravo - Hayate * Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino - Ludovico * Gun Sword - Joe * Haré+Guu - Tom * Hetalia: Axis Powers - Germany * Hellsing - Luke Valentine * Ikki Tousen - Taishiji * Koi Kaze - Koshiro Saeki * Kurokami: the Animation - Steiner * Kekkaishi - Masamori Sumimura, Narrator, Uhosuke, Young Shigemori Sumimura, Additional Voices * Kyo Kara Maoh! - Shori Shibuya * Mega Man Star Force (anime) - Gemini * Mermaid Forest - Toba Islander * Monster - Wolfgang Grimmer * Murder Princess - Kaito/Dark Knight * Mushishi - Seishirō (Ep. 19) * Naruto - Raido Namiashi * Naruto Shippuden - Raido Namiashi * NieA 7 - Shuei Karita * One Piece - Franky, Kuroobi * Ouran High School Host Club - Umehito Nekozawa * Paradise Kiss - Joji “George” Koizumi * Paranoia Agent - Zebra; Manga Hero * R.O.D The TV - Lee Linho * Rumiko Takahashi Anthology - Employee; Yuko’s Husband * Saiyuki Reload Gunlock - Hazel Grouse * Sengoku Basara - Motochika Chousukabe * Speed Grapher - Kokuryo * Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko II - Commander Fuligar of Ness * Strawberry Eggs - Akira’s Father * Summer Wars - Kunihiko Jinnouchi * Tales of Phantasia: The Animation - Dhaos * Texhnolyze - Keigo Onishi * The Melody of Oblivion - Kurofune Ballade * When They Cry - Mamoru Akasaka * Zegapain - Shima Video Game * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War - Mission Announcer (uncredited) * Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm - Ewan Kleines (uncredited) * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Ragna the Bloodedge (uncredited) * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift - Ragna the Bloodedge (uncredited) * Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles - Dracula (uncredited) * Castlevania Judgment - Dracula (uncredited) * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia - Dracula (uncredited) * Dawn of Mana - Golem Generalissimo (uncredited) * DC Universe Online - Deathstroke * Eternal Sonata - Frédéric François Chopin * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis - Roxis Rosenkrantz (uncredited) * Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe - Deathstroke, Scorpion, Shao Kahn, Dark Kahn * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Franky * Red Faction: Guerrilla - Additional voices * Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles - Sergei Vladimir (uncredited) * Romancing SaGa - Prince Neidhart (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable - Theodore (uncredited) * StarCraft II - Artanis * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - Widdershin (uncredited) * Tales of Vesperia - Dhaos (uncredited) * Tekken 6 - Bob (uncredited) * Time Crisis 4 - Player 2 Announcer (credited only for Arcade Mode) * Transformers: War for Cybertron - Silverbolt * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria - Dylan, Brahms (uncredited) * Valkyria Chronicles - Leon Schmidt, Radi Jaeger * Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone - Leon the Black Knight (uncredited) * Wild Arms 5 - Greg Russellberg (uncredited) * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade - Rage Winterchill * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King - Prince Arthas Menethil, Garrosh Hellscream Adapting / Directing Work * Blue Dragon * Girls Bravo * Hell Girl * Honey and Clover * Kamichu! * Melody of Oblivion * Monster * Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit * Naruto * Romeo x Juliet * Rumiko Takahashi Anthology * Summer Wars * Tales of Phantasia * The Third * Tweeny Witches * Undead Knights * Zegapain External links *Patrick Seitz’s Official Website & Blog * * * * Category:1978 births Category:American bloggers Category:American schoolteachers Category:American stage actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Riverside, California Category:University of California, Riverside alumni